Turbochargers are well known devices for supplying air to the intake of an internal combustion engine at pressures above atmospheric (boost) pressure. A conventional turbocharger typically comprises an exhaust gas driven turbine wheel mounted on a rotatable shaft within a turbine housing. Rotation of the turbine wheel rotates a compressor wheel mounted on the other end of the shaft within a compressor housing. The compressor wheel delivers compressed air to the intake manifold of the engine, thereby increasing engine power.
It may be desirable to measure the mass flow rate of air flowing through an inlet of a compressor.